


Stop Laughing

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Laughter, Reader-Insert, Stop laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You nearly died and what's your reaction? Laughter... And Sherlock and John are not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Laughing

“Ninjas.” John says as the three of you collapse in your respective places around the flat. “Ninjas in London… who’d have thought?”

You trudge into the kitchen to make tea while Sherlock and John bicker over the percentage of ninjas in London and how many have nefarious intentions. Not bothering to speak yet you hand out the tea before sitting next to Sherlock on the sofa before standing up again with a light groan. Without bother to explain you make your way back into the kitchen to get some ice.

“What?” asks John looking after you with concern. “(Y/n), were you hurt?”

“It’s only a bruised shoulder, John.” Scoffs Sherlock sipping his tea. “She’s going to grab some ice for it.”

With ice in hand you return to your spot and sit silently while they return to conversation. Eventually they pair realize how quiet you’ve been, which is unusual for you, and begin to grow concerned. “(Y/n) are you alright?” asks John setting down his mug.

“She’ll be fine,” answers Sherlock when you don’t make any move to speak. “She’s still in shock.”

The silences returns only to be broken by the sound of your laughter. It starts as a small chuckle and grows until you’re clutching your sides howling with hysterical laughter. Seeing the two men staring at you in aghast horror you glare at them through tears of humor, “Laugh dammit, I nearly died today… Killed by ninjas!”

The two men exchange a look, “Is she going into shock?” John questions quietly.

“I’d say so,” replies Sherlock. “Must have hit her head as well as her shoulder.”

“Someone’s got to laugh at my near death experience.” You huff while still chuckling. “Sometimes you’ve either got to laugh or cry… and if ninjas are involved laughter is ju-just natural!” You work yourself up into another bout of hysterical laughter ignoring the irritated, concern that the guys expressions show. By this point you’re too far gone to stop laughing. 

Both men glare at you and say in unison, “Stop laughing.”


End file.
